The Jersey
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Axl notices that Sue is upset about not making ball girl and decides to have a talk with her as well as offer her something to make her feel better: The Jersey. ONE SHOT


**Hello! This is my first story for The Middle. I have been thinking about writing it for half a year now, so I finally decided to get it out there. I hope it hasn't been done already. I apologize if it has! Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Axl crept into the house holding his jersey that he'd retrieved from Sophie. He felt disappointed that she didn't return the feeling that he was hot as well. He tried not to let it bother him, but bother him it did. He looked around for his mother as he entered the living room. She had been going on about the jersey enough that he knew she really wanted it. He didn't want to just give it to her, though. She'd treat it like some kind of trophy or idolize it in some embarrassing way or worse, go on and on about how her sweet little boy really was still alive. Axl did not want that at all. He made his way to his room when he heard sniffling coming from Sue's room. He paused outside of her door, debating what to do. Most of the time he steered clear of her, but he knew she'd been really upset about not making anything, and it was going around his school from someone whose sibling was in Sue's class that Sue was a desperate nobody. Axl didn't like anyone else making fun of his sister. That was his job. He made his decision and tried not to regret it.

"Sue?" he said, opening her door. She quickly moved to hide her tears. He didn't miss the look of surprise that was on her face, though. It was very rare for him to enter her room on his own terms. Usually she tried to drag him in for some stupid, silly thing she wanted to do.

"Yea?" she said, her voice thick with tears. She gave up trying to cover it up.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yea. I know I'm not brother of the year, but it does bother me when you're crying. It disturbs the peace."

"You almost got a star," Sue said, wrinkling her nose at him.

"I was going for a laugh," he pointed out.

"Oh."

"Anyway, I'm sorry you didn't make ball girl."

"Aww Axl," Sue said, tearing up again.

"Don't get all girly on me," he warned. He sat on the edge of her bed beside her.

"Sorry. I just...I just don't think I'll ever make anything," Sue said sadly. "I try and try and try, but I never succeed. I think I'm just destined to fail."

"You're still in middle school, Sue. Don't sell yourself short just yet," he said.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Sue told him.

"I try."

"I feel stupid about the whole thing."

"Well the guy who hit you was stupid for not seeing you, and the rest that happened was just bad luck. Sue, you gotta stop trying so hard to do things that don't really matter. When you're finished middle school and high school, you'll do things that will matter."

"Axl..."

"I'm not finished," he said, holding up his hand. "You'll look back at all this and laugh because it was kind of funny."

"It was," she agreed, giggling a little now.

"Look, I know I don't do much for you and always make fun of you, but you know that's cos I love you right?"

"I guess."

Axl got an idea then. He looked down at the jersey that was in his hands. He held it out to her.

"Here," he said. Her eyes widened until they looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Your jersey?" she breathed. "Really?"

"Yea. We're supposed to give them to someone special, and I want you to have it because you are special. You just don't know it yet."

"Axl!" Sue cried, leaping on him to hug him tightly.

"Ah! Sue!" he yelped. "You're ruining this!"

"Sorry," she said, pulling back. Her face was bursting with happiness, though.

"Hang in there," Axl said, getting up to leave. He knew she was petting the damn jersey like it was gold as he walked out. He smiled a little. His mother was gonna freak out when she saw it on Sue.

...

Sue put on the jersey and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe Axl was so nice to her. She missed that side of him. She didn't get to see it often anymore. She knew being in high school could be hard and that he needed to be cool, but she missed the times when they would make tents out of blankets and pull pranks on Brick together. She missed all the times they made up games together and drove their mother crazy with the way they repeated back everything she said to them. She twisted and turned to look at how the jersey looked on her. She felt very special right now. He had given this to her rather than their mother or some other random girl. Sue knew she wasn't his first pick, but second pick was still pretty good. Second is the best after all.

...

Sure enough, his mother was yelling at him about how he wasn't the little sweet boy she'd once known when Sue came strolling out wearing the jersey. It was too perfect.

"Where did you get that?" Frankie asked.

"Axl gave it to me. He felt bad that I didn't make ball girl," Sue replied. She didn't offer the rest of their conversation. She was keeping that for herself. Axl was relieved.

"Oh!" Frankie cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Argh! Mom!"

"I love you too, sweetie," she said. "I knew you were still in there!"

"Get off," Axl said, pushing. He was trying not to smile. She had given up on him, and he'd proven her wrong. Again. He wasn't a complete jerk. She ran off to tell the good news, leaving Sue and Axl alone together.

"She's gonna steal it from me, isn't she?" Sue asked.

"Probably."

"Well, it was good while it lasted."

Sue smiled at him and went over to talk to her friends. Axl was contemplating stealing a wine cooler when his mother returned.

"In all seriousness," Frankie said. "You're a good brother."

"Thanks," he said, nodding. He didn't want to admit that he felt slightly warm inside. That would make her go on for hours about how much more he could do to be a good brother. He'd pass. He popped a chip into his mouth, observing the party. He had a feeling that things were just getting started.

...

"Wow," Mike said. Frankie had just finished telling him what Axl had done for Sue. "Our Axl?"

"I know, right? I thought he was long lost, but here he is again!"

"Frankie, settle down. Don't go on about it anymore."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Cos he'll run screaming. He's a teenage boy. When he emerges with a thoughtful gesture, don't pounce on it. He'll just bury himself deeper and never come back."

"You're right."

"And leave that jersey alone."

"I wasn't going to..."

"Steal it from Sue? Sure," Mike nodded, smirking. Frankie started to smile in return.

"Okay. She can have it. For a month."

"Frankie..."

"It's mine, Mike."

"Let her have this. If you're feeling warm and fuzzy about Axl's good gesture, then imagine how Sue must be feeling right now."

"You're right," Frankie agreed, thinking about it. "I won't touch it."

"Good," Mike said, reaching to turn off the light. After a few moments, he reached over and grabbed the edge of her t-shirt to prevent her from leaving the bed.

"I wasn't..."

"Save it. I'm no idiot."

She huffed and curled up under the covers beside him.

"You have to sleep sometime," she whispered.

"So do you."

"Fair enough."

Frankie closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She couldn't get the smile off her face, though. Maybe there was still hope for Axl yet.

* * *

 **Maybe it seems unrealistic, but I always liked to think Axl could be sweet when he wanted to be. There were glimpses as the show went on. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
